Ran Hanasaki
is one of the new protagonists introduced in Danball Senki W. Appearance Ran has slightly pink skin, big neon yellow eyes and long cherry colored hair tied up in ponytail with side bangs. She usually wears pink collar shirt with green buttons, green shorts held by cherry and black suspenders, handband on her right wrist colored the same as suspenders and red and black boots. Sometimes she also holds a pink and white bag. In WARS scetches she is seen wearing tight black top with pink stripes with white coat over it and green shorts with black stripe at each side. She also has slightly different hairstyle. Personality Ran is a strong and brave karate fighter which is following her grandfather's style and principle. As an LBX player, she tends to get hyperactive towards LBX battles which is reflected through her fighting skills. When she battles most of the time, she rather plunge in towards her opponent's LBXs rather than fighting with strategy. She was a bit carefree at times but do get serious when the dealing with real situation. At first, like Hiro she can be deemed rather childish but more matured than him. Like Ami, she sometimes gets annoyed at Otacross, who shared similar personalities to her grandfather who like cute and hot girls. Though unlike Ami, she was more blunt, saying that it is fine if Otacross did not return to Japan, in Episode 43. Plot Ran first debuted after winning a karate championship, and receiving the LBX Minerva as a prize planted by Yamano Junichiro. She and her friend Yuki decide to try out her new LBX. The two battle for a while, with Ran slowly getting the hang of controlling Minerva. However, the two gets ambushed by Achilles Deed and an army of Detector LBXs. She and Yuki fend off all of the LBX, but Deed brainjacks Yuki’s LBX, forcing Ran to defeat it. Achilles Deed sends out dark versions of Kunoichi and Hunter to defeat Minerva. Then she meets Hiro who she starts to like and Ban, who she admires as a top LBX player. Ran and Minerva, with the help of Ban’s Elysion and Hiro’s Perseus, defeated Oni Kunoichi with a single strike and Dark Hunter with an axe kick. With only Achilles Deed left, the three battle him to a stalemate until it activates Demonic Mode. While it’s stronger, she, Hiro, and Ban force Deed to retreat. After the battle, Cobra explained that she, like Hiro, has been chosen to fight the Detectors by the Professor. They are later told that they’ll be going to N City and to warn their parents about the upcoming situation. When she goes home, she’s attacked by her father and they engage in a brief bout where she blocks his attacks. Afterwards they have a brief discussion about her conviction, Ran’s grandfather allows her to go. She meets with Cobra and the others as they take the Duck Shuttle to N City. During the flight, LBX invade the ship, and the trio each face LBX in different parts. She sends Minerva to battle the invaders and debuts her Attack Function: Homura Kuzushi. Upon arriving to N City, they met Jessica Kaios, and they worked together to find the master computer in N City, even though it took Ran a while to get used to the new environment. Then as they went to China, they recruited Jin Kaidou, another top LBX player Ran is a fan of. Using the investigation of N city and Shang Pao using the new Denpa, electromagnetic waves, meter to search Detectors computer, Jin, Jessica, and Hiro went to combat Detector’s LBX while she, Ban and Otacross come close to finding the Master Computer in Shang Pao. Her hubris gets the better of her as she goes ahead of the two when Otacross is injured. She reached the computer, which is guarded by a Slave Player with Dark Pandora and two Oni Kunoichi’s. She tried to use Homura Kuzushi against Dark Pandora, who dodged it and retaliated with her own Attack Function: Souken Rangeki and lost. As Ban and Otacross caught up, the Slave Player revealed her self after hiding in a panda suit: Ami Kawamura, Ban's former partner. Before Ami fought them, she had Dark Pandora lobbed Minerva out of the diorama and towards the ground below the tower but Ban managed to save and return it to Ran by having Elysion used the Riding Saucer summoned by Otacross. Then, she could only watch as her new allies had to fight their old friend and regret her impulses. After they shut down the master computer, she's introduced to Takuya Uzaki, who brings a new member to the team: Yuuya Haibara who will aid their future battles at NICS headquarters. Ran questions him because of his change in personality and looks from his appearance in the previous year's Artemis. In the Angra Texas, Ran was trained by Yuuya. Ran slowly gets better at Angra Visdas, scoring wins alongside Hiro, Jessica, and Billy. However, she has some difficult against her opponent in episode 14. She ends focusing on defending against her opponent, which Yuuya points out she keeps missing her chance to attack. Worse, she can’t maintain Minerva’s balance with the weight of the sword and shield. She tries to get her sword but her opponent blasts it away with his rifle. After her opponent riles her up, she takes out her knuckles in anger, and uses her comfortable fighting style and agility to easily get in front of him. Once there, she uppercuts the LBX before unleashing Homura Kuzushi to defeat Kabuto and earn her ninth win. But she didn't listen to his advice to think first before acting. She said that he's troublesome and she likes her way of fighting. Eventually she took his advice and was caught practicing with a wooden sword and shield by Jin before she fights against Hiro. During her battle with Hiro, Jin volunteered to take over for Yuuya in being her coach and Ran was able to use her previous training into the battle splendidly, putting Hiro at disadvantage. Regardless, Hiro was able to gain victory when Minerva left itself wide open from striking. Despite sad that she lost and admit how lame she was, Yuuya complimented her, claiming with the opposite opinion before thanking Yuuya and Jin. Since the finalists for Angra Texas has been decided, Ran told Jessica and Hiro to fight for her part too. She watched the final match with Yuuya and the others while complaining the unfairness of this tournament might prevent anyone from gaining victory. From Episode 16 to 18, Ran along with Hiro were very excited since this is their first time participating in Artemis. She was introduced to Gouda and Sendou and they agreed to join Ban and the others in stopping the assassination. She was team up with Hiro and Yuuya upon registration at the counter while Ban, Jin and Jessica formed the second team. Along with the others, they encountered Asuka Kojou, a tomboy who had trouble searching for her CCM and accused Ban to sabotage her. Asuka overreacted when she found out her CCM was with her all along and thanked Jessica for finding it. Ran was quite annoyed with Asuka because of her wrongly accusation earlier and she act way too chummy with them. Though she was shocked that Ban's team and her team were in the same block, meaning both team cannot reach finals. During A-Block matches, unlike Ban and Jin, she and the others seemed to underestimate Asuka and Vampire Cat because the tomboy acted too childish in her first match. Though, she was astounded when Asuka make a comeback victory from toying with her opponents and managed to reach the final, all by her own and without using any Attack Functions. During the C Block Match, Ban and the others left their seats to find and be alerted for any signs of the assassin's movement. She paired up with Yuuya and like everyone else were horrified to learn that the assassin toyed with their attempts to search for their enemy by broadcasting many dummy signals. While Ban and Hiro went to take out the router LBX, she and the rest narrowed down the dummies as much as possible, even finding one located in the stands, before learning that Jackal, Gouda and Sendou's opponent was the assassin. Jackal managed to get arrested thanks to Asuka indirectly buy time for NICS to arrive. Ban's team and her team nailed their matches, allowing both teams to battle against each other. Ran declare that she wants to fight Ban despite Yuuya's disapproval and did so in the battle, causing Jin to assist Ban to in battling her. However, this turn out to be false as her team outsmarted Ban's team as she lured Elysion and Triton away so that Perseus and Liu Bei can get rid of Jeanne D without any interference. Despite Jin was able to escape, Ran intercepted Ban to prevent him from assisting Jessica. After Triton and Liu Bei got hit from each other's Attack Function, she tried to finish off Jin's LBX but was intercepted by Jessica's Jeanne D. She managed to land a fatal blow on Jeanne D but Jessica had it shoot at Minerva, causing them both to break over like Triton and Liu Bei. She was amazed upon seeing Hiro and Ban awesome battle until they reached to a draw but was also horrified since their results caused them to be eliminated by default. She was excited when the audience's cheers for Hiro and Ban made Artemis HQ allowed both teams to proceed to the finals. Like Jessica and the rest, they agreed Ban and Hiro should join the battle royal since the duo was the ones who contributed for their teams to reach final. While still annoyed about Asuka, she and everyone else was surprised when upon learning that Asuka was a girl and become the champion for Artemis. In Episode 21, Ran was seen doing maintenance with Ban and Hiro on their LBXs while declaring she will be Artemis Next Champion and got angry at Hiro when he was correct that she have not plan anything to achieve it. She was called for meeting with the others, whining about looking through the files that were thick and regretting for messing up at Shang Pao while annoyed that Otacross was not that reliable because of his backache. Later, she followed Hiro and Ban to ask Otacross about their LBXs secrets. Willing to do anything to achieve it, the three of them did some physical training, which she finds it annoying when either of the boys, especially Hiro messed up and all of them were forced to repeat from the beginning. After finished various training, she and the boys were able to control their LBXs better and unlocked each of their unique Special Mode. Ran hears about Junichirou's relationship with the Innovator, shocked that he was kidnapped. Ran watches Ban give Hiro the final LBX and celebrate they victory. The next day, she joins Hiro and Ban to meet Junichirou, who gives Ban his Odin Mk-2 and is immediately impressed. During the final battle of Mizel arc, Ran, Ban and Hiro went to confront Mizel directly since the control pods are rendered unusable, battling him in a D-Egg battle field. During the fight, Mizel O-Legion overwhelmed the trio's LBXs with his accurate movement and using the Special Modes of their previous LBXs. Minerva Kai suffered the most from being hit Mizel O-Legion by Burning Mode and was then completely destroyed from taking the blow of Gao Cannon to protect Achilles D9. Despite being sad that her LBX was destroyed and ridiculed about her pointless act by Mizel, Ran's words of motivation gave Hiro and Ban the strength to defeat Mizel O Legion. Her two friends thanked her for that. Later, when Mizel Trouzer was falling apart and is going to explode, she helped Ban and Hiro to get rid of the rubble that blocked their exit as they escape. However, when realised that the exit was too high, she fell into despair and give up. Hiro told her and Ban not to give up and the trio recklessly jumped off from Mizel Trouzer from a spot as the Seto 50 exploded. Luckily, they were saved by their friends LBXs. In the ending, she is seen to be training at her dojo and Otacross visits her. She gave Otacross a karate kick, annoyed at the fact that he make a figure of her with Minerva Kai's body. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Ran, she needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, she will be available on the LBX Player List. She will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 110750 *Specialty Weapons: **Knuckle Style **Gun Style *LBX: Minerva *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 50 **Strider: 100 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Power Knuckle' (Initial) *'Hyper Energy Bomb' (Initial) *'Homura Kuzushi' (LV 5) *'Spread Shot' (LV 9) *'Hurricane Blow' (LV 13) *'Rise Shot' (LV 17) *'Accel Force' (LV 21) *'Aqua Jet Cutter' (LV 25) *'Boltec Claw' (LV 29) *'Triple Energy Bomb' (LV 33) *'Kousokuken Issen' (LV 37) *'Gravity Sphere' (LV 41) *'Homura Kuzushi Kiwami' (LV 45) *'Maximum Chain' (LV 49) *'Meteor Strike' (LV 54) *'Mega Rail Gun' (LV 60) Trivia *She loves to end her sentence with "osu!" a word karate fighter always use after fights. *Her way of fighting is head on meaning by power and does not take it slowly with strategies, claiming "that it's too troublesome". *Ran and Hiro were the youngest in the team, with their age being 13 while Ban and the others are 14 and above. *Her LBX before Minerva was Amazoness (mentioned in light novel) but it broke down because of Ran's rash fighting style. *Ran is the only main character that never gets/uses the chance to restore any of Detector's Commanding Computer. **She might have been the one to do so at the Panda Statue at Dragon Tower but she disobey Ban's orders and her LBX become Break Over **She actually had two more chances, one at Cairu hotel and the other one at Ocean Museum Advertisement blimps but both were restored by Jessica instead. Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:LBX players Category:NICS Category:Seeker Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants